deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Persian-Arabian Knights
Persian-Arabian Knights is the Middle Eastern Deadly Alliance and the Medieval Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the League of the Paladins. The party of noble Persian and Arabian knights fight for the ideology of peace and transitionally against Sodom Al-Ragan and his evil group of rouge knights and assassins as well the evil occults and demons from the underworld. Origin The Early Days Alsaqar Saldin was the captain of the Caliph's honor guard, protecting the successor of the old empire from rouge and extremist assassins. For years, he has been served wisely and well, viewing him as the adoptive father to him when his parents died in a fatal accident. During the time as the honor guard captain, Alsaqar inspired his ideology from the Caliph's way of peace, ending the vicious and aggressive ways of their believes for good and he will find a way of creating the solution. But that will happened once the Babylonian Empire is finished from the face of the history. The Fall of the Babylonian Empire Alsaqar who is now the noble knight and other well-known noble knights from across the empire are chosen to bring down the Babylonian Empire once and for all. They were tasked to weaken their defenses and expose its weakness on the city wall as well helping the resistance and sympathizers so the Caliphate Army can attack the Babylonian capital of Babylon. With the defense is crippled and sabotaged, Alsaqar and the noble knights fought their way to the palace where they must fight and defeat the king's remaining elite and royal forces as well slaying Nigarsi's demon minions. After they've defeated the remaining forces of the Babylonian Army, they've found the king and his last bodyguards as well the ministers and Alsaqar were about to finish them off but the Babylonian king surrendered immediately without a fight so Alsaqar captured him alive. The battle was over and the Babylonian Empire is no more forever at the time. Days have passed and peace is in place but it won't be last forever as the Caliph was assassinated by the corrupt assassins led by Raga El-Kelihra and sent by Sodom Al-Ragan, the exiled warlord who was banished from the Caliphate. With the empire is in trouble, Alsaqar began to search his assassins and bring them to justice alone. Into the Sands of Exile For several days after the death of the Caliph, Alsaqar searched the assassins and found nothing, knowing that would be a waste of time until his old friend, Faron Sandar, who came tell that evil is lurking with the empire and suggested to start to form a party of brave noble knights and they've joined at his side. Alsaqar accepted it as he leads them to their adventure. They've traveled to the west where the evil occult were about to begin their uprising against the empire and create a new world order. As for Alsaqar and the others, they might have some answers about Sodom Al-Ragan and his motive as they've entered Aegyptus where the occult dedicated to evil are about unleash the curse from the forbidden temple. But before they investigate the temple, Alsaqar and his party encountered two knights, Hobal Sinai and Mohammed Bengazar, and joined the battle against the cultists until the fight is broke up by the queen's royal guards and offered them a stay for one night. After the explanation to the queen, they were sent to the forbidden temple to the south and stopped the occult from unleashing the curse upon Aegyptus which they've stopped them and destroyed the occult for good but not before they'll get some answers from the occult priest and they got want they need to stop the new world order. After their adventure in Aegyptus is over, Alsaqar and his party continue to travel across the region as they destroyed another cult in the Libyan desert, traveled to the island of Basilikrus by sea where they've defeated the Memnonians, and traveled to the port city of Byzantantinople where they meet the ex-naval commander, Ankaron Trakin. Country after country, they've ended their new world order and the empire is slowly restraining into peace but Al-Ragan is still remain at large. Fortunately for Alsaqar and his party, they set on sight to find and destroy the source of the ultimate evil: chaos. One thing that they haven't done before is to travel the world. The Chaos Phenomenon Alsaqar and his party are heading to the Far East where they've defeated the Sherukhan Army of Mongolia, helped the Tokugawa Clan to defeat the Genma Army in the southwest of Sengoku, and slain the Gohma gods as well freeing the victims and banished the others to hell. From Persia to Babylon, Alsaqar and his party have found the location of Al-Ragan and his evil allies as they've found the forgotten Tower of Babel and they were about to face the army of demon warriors, monsters and unholy force within the tower. Inside the tower they've entered, they've fought formidable demon warriors, defeated the undead warriors from the former Babylonian Army, and slain Nigarsi's demonic minions and her followers as Alsaqar must the Demon of Ishtar alone as well facing his fear with faith and courage to evade her seduction and manipulation. The spell was about to upon Alsaqar but he quickly break the spell by using his magic trick to overcome Nigarsi's wrath and banished her into the abyss and returned to his fellow knights. After they've reached through the Hanging Garden and fought Al-Ragan's men along the way, Alsaqar and his party have reached the door to his inner sanctum where El-Kelihra and his elites waiting for them but they've managed to defeat them and entered the inner sanctum. In the inner sanctum, they faced Al-Ragan for the first time and Alsaqar challenged his nemesis to avenge the Caliph's death and clashed each other while his fellow knights fend them off from intervene his battle against Al-Ragan. The battle was fierce and extremely hard as Alsaqar was nearly defeated until his Aura was awakened and turned the tide into his favor of defeating his nemesis once and for all. But not before he must destroy the heart of evil itself, Kalehfra. With the help of Alsaqar's allies and their Aura, they have destroyed the heart of evil and the tower itself and then magically teleported to safety as the tower crumbled to the ground. And finally, the world is at peace at last and Alsaqar and his party are now the heroes of the Caliphate Empire as they will be remembered of their good deeds. But their adventures await them but that was for another time. Aftermath On December 21st, 2012, Alsaqar was on his way to the Caliphate capital until the Fallen Star teleported him to Earth and found himself in Baghdad, Iraq, where he averted the terror attack in the marketplace and he was brought to the anti-terror headquarters by the Iraqi Security Forces then the UN-GDI's predecessor brought him to Germany. After the joint-operation was a success, Alsaqar is reunited with his fellow knights after the Planegate Portal was activated and joined forces with their new allies to fight their common enemy, the Monarch invaders. After the defeat of the Monarchs, Alsaqar and his party are resided on each country in the Arab region and took their nationality from the Middle East including, Turkey, Cyprus, and Libya. Team Members Alsaqar Saldin A noble Avian-like Peregrine Falcon who is the leader of the group and an excellent swordsman. He was once an honor guard captain for the Caliph now the wandering assassin and the paladin knight who fights for justice, truth, and honor against corruption, slavery, and injustice; even he disliked exotic brothels (including Nigarsi for his personal reason.) His nationality is Iraqi. Faron Sandar The Anthro-Goat who is the senior team member of the group. Faron Sandar was the captain of brave 15.000 soldiers against the barbarians and the Babylonians in the Battle of Al-Tigris where he met Alsaqar in the battlefield and defeated the Babylonian Army together. His nationality is Yemeni. Raydahn Kuwati An honorable red Avian-like Peregrine Falcon is one of the greatest swordsmen of the party. Raydahn was a soldier who fought the Babylonian elite shock troopers during the final battle against the Babylonian Empire. After the war was over, Raydahn joined Alsaqar's party after the Caliph was assassinated by corrupt assassins. His nationality is Kuwaiti. Mirana Therana A female Avian-like Peregrine Falcon is the archer of the party. A skilled assassin with archery who defeated and eradicated the Babylonian elite division and Nigarsi's minions with her father's sword. When the Caliph was assassinated by corrupt assassins, Mirana joined Alsaqar's party to defeat the corrupt assassins and their evil master which the Caliph was his uncle. Her nationality is Iran. Orednor Ramman The mighty Dragonkind who is the loud, powerful, fierce, strong and roaring knight of the party. Orednor was a soldier of fortune, serving the Caliphate Empire to end the Babylonian Empire as he crushed the Babylonian Draconian division with his big sword and bare hands. After the assassination of the Caliph, Orednor joined Alsaqar's party for crushing the corrupt assassins and their evil master. His nationality is Jordanian. Juda Telvar The blue Avian-like Hawk was the border guard of the Kingdom of Zion, protecting from extremist and heathen groups and taking them by using extreme prejudice without questioning. After he was discharged from the military, Juda became the mercenary knight and was recruited by Alsaqar to join the party to destroy the pagans from the face of the earth. His nationality is Israeli. Hamit Rallahdan The black Avian-like Hawk was a member of the insurgent against the Kingdom of Zion which he's the rival of Juda and the Babylonian Army for mistreating his people. Hamit admittedly has no burden against the Zionians but he believes the ideology of peace between the Kingdom of Zion and the Kingdom of Fadullah. After he was removed from the insurgent for his ideological believes, Hamit joined Alsaqar's party to fight their common enemy. His nationality is Palestinian. Eli Al-Berkut The Avian-like Peacock is the skilled archer of the party. Eli served the peaceful Kingdom of Phoeniksa and defended his home town from the Babylonian Army and defeated their archer division. After the Caliph was assassinated by the corrupt order of the assassins, Eli joined Alsaqar's party. His nationality is Lebanese. Baher Damassad The Anthro-Lion was the honor guard who protect the wise king, an ally to the Caliph, and the one who defeated the Babylonian Honor Guards during the final battle in the capital where he assassinated one of the Babylonian generals to weaken their morality. After the Caliph was assassinated, Baher joined Alsaqar's party to eliminate his king's enemies. His nationality is Syrian. Omar Muscamel The Anthro-Camel who was the traveling merchant wandered the desert while fending off the raiders and dune pirates until he camee across with the Caliphate Army. Now the honorable and humble knight, Omar joined Alsaqar's party after the Caliph was assassinated by the corrupt order of the assassins. His nationality is Omani. Layna Marana The Anthro-Desert Vixen who is the adventurer but also the daughter of the nobleman from the Kingdom of Vulpamin. She can do what she wants, help the poor and stopping criminals from stealing. As she's been sent to the Caliphate Empire as one of the emissaries, the Caliph was assassinated and Layna joined Alsaqar's party to proof to her father of what happened but it's been already taken care of as she's freed to choose where she goes. Her nationality is Brahmin. Janan Dahara The female Anthro-Goat is the niece of Faron Sandar. Like her uncle, she's one of the elite warriors who passed the trial and succeed her quest to find the Shining Topaz of Ghandahi at the ancient tomb. As she was visiting to the Caliphate Empire to see her uncle, the Caliph was assassinated by the corrupt assassins and she was asked to join Alsaqar's party at his side. Her nationality is Qatari. Hobal Sinai The Avian-like Golden Eagle who was a member of the Aegyptian cult dedicated to their god, Horus. However, Hobal chose his own path rather than to fully embrace the heritage but he'll keep the heritage of his people as he joined the militia faction to fight the evil occults from the Brotherhood of Chaos. After the news about the Caliph's death have reached into his country, Hobal now fights for the better world as he joined Alsaqar's party when they've defeated one of the occults dedicated to evil Chaos. His nationality is Egyptian. Mohammed Bengazar The Anthro-Jackal who was the assassin loyal to the sultan, one of the allies to the Caliph. He have carried out dozens of assassinations on rebels, corrupt politicians, and occult priests as well assassinating the Babylonian ambassadors when the war was nearly over. But when the news broke out as the Caliph was assassinated by the corrupt assassins, Mohammed was sent to Aegyptus to meet with Hobal and they joined Alsaqar's party. His nationality is Libyan. Musad Nuroziar The Lizardfolk-like Basilisk is the skilled warrior who has the Medo-Persian fighting style and fought against the rebellious Lizardfolk tribe and the Memnonians for defending the island. But when the news about the Caliph's death was heard, Musad traveled to the east to find out who assassinated him and that's where he joined Alsaqar's party to fight the conspirators as well their common enemies. His nationality is Cyprian. Ankaron Trakin The Sea Serpentfolk is the naval captain of the team. He was the commander of the naval armed force who led and fought the Babylonian Army with a single handful of battleship with 18.000 soldiers against the ill-faded 100.000 Babylonian soldiers. After the battle at the sea, Ankaron was militarily discharged despite for his good service to the empire and became the mercenary assassin and subsequently joined Alsaqar's party. His nationality is Turkish. Abdullah Abu-Dubai The Avian-like Egyptian Vulture is the elderly knight of the party. Abdullah was the commander of 250.000 brave and well-trained soldiers who led them to victory against 500.000 ill-trained Babylonian soldiers during the campaign against the Babylonian Empire. After the battle, Abdullah is retired from his service until the Caliph was assassinated by the corrupt assassins and he's been called into action by his old friend, Jeddah Al-Saudi. His nationality is United Arab Emirates. Jeddah Al-Saudi The white Avian-like Peregrine Falcon is the master of Alsaqar Saldin who trained him into a knight. Jeddah is the legendary commander who defeated the fierce and vicious Babylonian elite and royal divisions with a half of million brave soldiers he led to victory and brought down the Babylonian King and his failed government. After the war was over, Jeddah warned the Caliph about the assassination attempt by the corrupt assassins sent his old nemesis who have been exiled for his terrible crime which it happened when the Caliph was assassinated by his old nemesis protégé. After the assassination, he joined Alsaqar's party as the adviser and mentor. His nationality is Saudi Arabian. Inspirations * Inspired from the 1988 video games, Exile. * Modeled after Hayabusa Knight from Yu-Gi-Oh. Category:Database Category:Middle Eastern Deadly Alliance Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The League of the Paladins